Going Home
by lost soul's keeper
Summary: AU: Things at Mckinly get worse and worse for Blaine. When Sam finds him after he finally Breaks he finally asks to do what he's wanted to for weeks. He wants to go home.
1. Finding Blaine

This is an AU Dynamic Duets. Bascially I was wondering what if the situation was different and Blaine did go back to Dalton? How would it effect things in the long run? How would it change blaine life. And what about others lives?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Sam swallowed as he drove. Glancing at the bundled up figure in the passanger seat he found himself wondering again how it had gotten this far.

He had only gone back for his phone.

_Sam didn't know how he had left his phone. He guessed he had just been distracted. So many things were just falling apart. Schue had left Finn in charge and while they were friends Sam wasn't sure if he Finn was the right guy for the job. _

_Then there were the new people. He was unsure about Ryder. He didn't dislike him he just wasn't sure about him. Although he couldn't put his finger on why. He was worried about Wade or 'unique' rather and Blaine. _

_Blaine worried him most of all. _

_He found his phone in his locker and turned to leave before the janitor locked the school up until tommrow._

_It wasn't until he was passing the choir-room that he heard the whimpering_

_He paused and went to see what it was and stopped short seeing the form on the chair._

_It was Blaine._

"_Blaine?" Sam said moving closer to him. "Blaine what.." he stopped as Blaine sobbed but didn't look up. He put a hand on the other boys shoulder and jerked it back realizing it was sticky, like after a slushie. No not right after. He suddenly realized that Blaine had been slushied and hadn't cleaned up at all. _

_He knelt in front of Blaine. "Blaine?" He said again. Blaine looked at him and Sam didn't know his expression was. It scared him though. "Blaine what's wrong." "Everything" Was the quiet answer._

_Sam swallowed "Blaine..what can I do?"_

_Blaine looked at him for a very long moment then spoke quietly._

Sam had moved fast after he spoke. He had told Blaine to wait then run to his gym locker to get a spare set of clothes he had brought earlier for gym tommorow. It wasn't much, just a t-shirt and some sweatpants but Blaine needed to change and soon.

Then he had gotten Blaine into the car and driven. He was on autopilot and praying this was the right thing to do.

But as he saw the shape of Dalton in the distance he remembered Blaine's words

_"Take me to Dalton sam. Take me home"_

Yes. This was the right thing to do.


	2. Dalton

A/n: And here's part 2!

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and fox. Those lucky ducks *pouts*

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Dalton never failed to amaze Sam. Honestly he could always sort of understand why Brittney still thought it was Hogwarts. It certainly looked like what he had envisioned Hogwarts to look like when he read the Harry Potter books. He shook off that thought. It wasn't the time for it.

He felt a ball of nerves tighten in his stomach as he reached the gate, it was open so thank heaven for a lot of people going off campus for the weekend, but he didn't know what to do beyond going onto the campus. What was he supposed to say? Blaine wasn't even a student here anymore so there was no real reason for them to be let into the school. He swallowed as he tried to think of what to do while he parked.

"Hey!" He paused and looked out his window. Then he wasn't sure whether to be greatful or not. Two boys in uniform stood there and he sort of knew one. Sebastian Smythe.

"Visting hours are over." Sebastian said looking at the blonde with a bored expression. Sam sighed. "I'm not here to visit. OR spy" He said. He heard movement beside him and suddenly blaine was sitting up and looking around. Sam saw something in Sebastian's face flicker but wasn't sure what it was. He swallowed and decided to explain what he was doing here. "I found him after school. He wanted to come here." He said deciding to give them the short version.

Blaien sat in the passenger seat and looked pass Sam at the 2 boys. The second one suddenly moved forward and spoke "I'm sorry. But is that Blaine Anderson?" Blaine, Sam and Sebastian all looked at him for a second before Sebastian nodded. "Yeah Hunter that's him."

Hunter has an odd look on his face. Sam can't quite explain it. It's like he's trying to think of what to do know but had already had a plan that can't work in this situation. Sam clears his throat. "Listin I know me and Blaine aren't students here but can we come in?" he isn't sure but he almost thinks he sees something flash in Hunter's eyes. But he only says"Of course."

Sam gets out of the car. "Come on Blaine." Blaine moves slowly. Sam doesn't say anything as he grabs the bag with extra clothes. "Your sticky." Sebastian's voice cuts through the silence. Blaine speaks quietly for the first time in 2 hours. "They slushied me. I didn't..I just didn't have the energy to clean up." Sam watches the 2 of them share a look and speaks up as well. " I have something for him to change into if he can get a shower here."

Sebastian nods. "Come on Killer we'll get to you cleaned up." He said motioning to them both. All four of them started the trek up the lawn to the school. Sam wasn't sure what would happen next but he was hoping that it would help Blaine.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

A/n: ok so R &R tell me what you think!


	3. Cleaning up and conversations

(A/N: Here's chapter 3! I'd like to give a shout-out to jtangel who helped me a lot with this chapter. Thanks a lot hon!

Disclaimer: Even though I put it on my Christmas list every year, Glee still isn't mine. The show and all characters on it belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

The four boys were completely silent as they entered the school. Sam wanted to stay with Blaine but the blond guy gripped his shoulder and jerked his head in another direction. He glanced at Blaine but ended up following him as Sebastian led Blaine away to the clean-up.

He found himself led into the Warbler's practice room. Honestly he wasn't sure about leaving Blaine alone with Sebastian but figured since they did kind of show up unannounced he'd give him the benefit of the doubt. "Who are you again?" Sam asked wondering if this was someone Blaine knew before he transferred. "My name is Hunter. I just transferred here." Was the only answer he got. Sam nodded deciding now was not the time to push for more information. "What's up?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets once the doors were shut. He figured he'd have to answer questions sooner or later.

Hunter was confused as to what was going on. He had heard of Blaine Anderson of course. But to have him suddenly show up with this boy and look so terrible "What happened?" Hunter asked, honestly curious as to how Dalton's legendary ex-Warbler ended up looking so broken and lost. He had had a plan to lure Blaine back here and show him that he was a Dalton boy but it seemed like that plan was no longer necessary

Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm honestly not 100% sure." he said. He hesitated but decided that he needed to say this. If for no other reason than he sort of felt like he owed it to them for showing up so suddenly. "I know he broke up with Kurt and that it's been hard on him. I'm still not sure what happened and he's just. Been so sad. But lately it's been killing him. I went back for my phone today and found him in the choir room and he asked to come here. He asked to go home" he wasn't sure why he added the last part but it felt important.

Hunter nodded. Part of him was gleeful. They didn't need to lure him back which would make it easier to coax him into transferring back to Dalton. Oh sure he felt bad for Blaine, he wasn't heartless but he knew from military school to take advantage of every opportunity. "We'll take it from here."He said decisively. The Blonde in front of him blinked. "What do you mean?" "Leave him with us," Hunter said more explicitly. "He's home, where he should be."

Sam knew he should fight. He wanted to say McKinley was home but since Blaine and point blank called Dalton home it was moot. He slowly nodded "Would. Would you at least tell him to text me tomorrow? So I know he's ok?" He would leave Blaine here, since obviously this is where he wanted to be. Even if he wasn't totally aware of it, But Sam at least wanted to stay in contact with his friend. He felt relief as Hunter nodded saying "Of course. It's the least we can do for bringing Blaine back."

Sam had to bite his lounge, Part of him wanted to deny Blaine was 'back' at Dalton but he seriously didn't know what to say to argue so, without another word except thanks and goodbye, he left. As he drove away he prayed Blaine was going to be alright.

While Sam and Hunter talked, Blaine followed Sebastian. Blaine was silent as he walked down the hall clutching the bag Sam had given him. He didn't talk until he noticed they were going to the dorms rather then the gym showers. "We're going to your room?" he asked there was no accusation in the question just confusion.

"I thought you'd like some privacy," Sebastian replied. Part of him wasn't sure how Blaine would take that. He really did have to be careful not to speak in double entrendres. But he honestly did just figure Blaine would want a private shower.

Blaine just nodded. He was honestly too tired to care. He had asked to come here yes but now a part of him was screaming that he didn't belong here. He was silent as he followed Sebastian into the room. Sebastian didn't say anything, but just gestured to the ensuite bathroom that was part of his room. Blaine thought of something and spoke again. "What about your roommate?" he asked. Sebastian answered causally "He transferred to another school mid-semester " Unable to help he smiled and said "Bonus for me because I'm left with no roommate, and extra privacy."

Blaine swallowed but didn't say anything and went in to shower. As the hot water ran over his body he shut his eyes. Why was he here? He had asked Sam to come here. But why? Safety. Dalton had always meant safety. But could it now? Blaine had left and...God he didn't know. He was exhausted and he just didn't know.

As Blaine was self-reflecting in the shower, and slight berating himself for even asking Sam to bring him back to Dalton, Hunter eventually caught up with Sebastian in the dorms. To some extent, Hunter was seething at the fact that someone did this to Blaine, despite not truly knowing him. He knew enough though from the short interaction over the trophy, and from the stories from the other Warblers. If nothing, he knew that Blaine was an overall good person and loyal to fault. There was a knock on the door and Sebastian didn't even ask who it was before opening it. He was expecting who was on the other side.

"Have you talked to him?" Hunter asked Sebastian as Sebastian stepped back for him to enter

"Not yet," Sebastian answered as he shook his head. "He didn't say a word, and I really don't know where to begin. This is so very unlike the Blaine that I met last year."

Hunter nodded. "Whoever did this is not going to get away with it."

"I know," Sebastian replied. "But right now, the priority is Blaine." He knew that Hunter's main goal was to get the former start of the warblers back. Hunter wasn't a bad guy but he was sort of intense when it came to his goals. Then again when Sebastian thought back to last year he couldn't really say he had any room to judge.

The two of them were silent after that as they waited patiently for Blaine to finish his shower. They were still lost on what to do, but one thing they knew for certain, Blaine could not and would not be going back to McKinley.

The squeak of the facet announced Blaine was done and barely 5 minutes later Blaine came out toweling his hair and dressed in oversized clothes. He paused seeing the 2 boys in the room. "Um..." he paused and the first question that passed his lips was 'where's Sam?"

"He went back to Lima," Hunter replied matter-of-factly.

Blaine blinked. "Oh..." he said softly. He was a bit surprised that Sam would just leave. "Why?"

"I asked him to," Hunter said. "So that we could talk in private."

Blaine swallowed. "Oh. Ok." he said his hands tighten on the towel. What was going on?

"Sit Blaine," Sebastian requested softly, not wanting the ex-Warbler to be any more anxious and nervous. Truth be told, it was hard to see Blaine like this.

Blaine sat. He wasn't afraid exactly. Part of him was just confused about why he was here. And he was a bit hungry and thirsty too. He wasn't sure how long he had been in that choir room.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sebastian asked. His voice was quiet. Blaine resembled a frightened animal now. He had to tread carefully.

Blaine swallowed. "I was slushed. It happens a lot at McKinley." he said quietly.

Both Hunter and Sebastian had looks of disgust on their faces when Blaine confirmed for them just how distasteful public school appeared to be.

"Who did it?" Hunter asked, wanting to exact revenge and protect Blaine.

"The hockey team" was the quiet reply. Blaine honestly didn't know why he was talking to them. He still wasn't sure why he was here but it was nice to talk to people who hadn't been close to Kurt for a change. Sure he had kept up with a lot of warblers through phone and Facebook and e-mail but this was different.

Hunter simply nodded before getting up to go out to the hall to make a phone call. He had a few favors that he needed to call-in.

"Blaine," Sebastian started, moving his chair to directly in front of Blaine, who was sitting on his non-existent roommate's bed. "I know we didn't start things off well back in the day, but I'd like to think that we've gotten to a point where we can be friends. Will you tell me what's wrong? You look... different."

"I..." he couldn't "It's nothing. I. Should call my dad and get home."

"Blaine, I know you well enough to know that you'd be going home to an empty house," Sebastian said.

Blaine flinched but didn't deny it. "Does it matter?"

"I don't even know why I'm here" he said softly

"It matters because from the looks of things, you shouldn't be alone," Sebastian replied. "And ask to why you're here, I can only assume that it's because at one time, this was home for you, as it is to many of the Dalton boys."

Blaine swallowed. "It was" he admitted quietly. His mind was in turmoil. Part of him wanted to just run. Another part wanted to cry. The last part wanted to spill his guts to Sebastian despite everything.

"It still can be," Hunter said, walking back into the room. He had heard a little bit of the conversation, and gathered that Blaine still had feelings for the school. "I understand that you went to McKinley for your boyfriend, whom you're no longer with."

Blaine stiffened at the mention of Kurt. It still hurt so badly. "I...I can't just leave McKinley." he said trying to ignore the part about Kurt. That was nobody's business and too many people knew about it already.

"What's keeping you there?" Sebastian asked. "It can't be the atmosphere considering all things." He added the last part without a hint of guilt. He might be a better person now but some things just needed to be said.

Blaine felt his lips thin. He wanted to vomit. To cry. "I..." he paused suddenly realizing that he had no idea what to say. The ND had mostly been pulling away from him and the school sucked even outside of that. He was in a couple of clubs and student president but did that really warrant staying?

"I can't just leave" he said again but it sounded weak even to him.

"I know you Killer," Sebastian said. "You're loyal to fault. But really, have they been loyal to you?"

"Do you actually belong there Blaine?" Hunter asked. "Or, should I say, Legendary Blaine Warbler of the Dalton Academy Warblers?"

Blaine suddenly blinked. "Wait. Who are you?" he asked the guy he suddenly realized he had NO IDEA what his name was or even if he was new or not. Why was he even talking to him?

"I'm Hunter Clarington," Hunter replied. "The new Captain of the Warblers. And you still haven't answered my question Blaine, do you actually belong at McKinley, or are you still that Dalton boy we know is hiding underneath the bowtie and cardigan?"

Blaine felt defensive. This guy, Hunter his mind supplied, had no idea who he was. "Dalton will always be special to me. But I can't leave McKinley. The new directions need me." _need your voice_ a traitorous whisper said in his head.

Sebastian shook his head. "Yeah, for your voice. Not for your loyalty or your friendship." He knew this was upsetting Blaine but again, some things needed to be said and if got to the point where Blaine was having a nervous breakdown and begging someone to bring him here then he felt they could say whatever they wanted.

Blaine gritted his teeth. Why had he come here? He hadn't wanted to get the third degree, he had wanted safety. Sebastian was talking again.

"You know it's the truth Killer," Sebastian added. "And as much as you're annoyed with me, and maybe even with Hunter, you know to some degree, that the Warblers will always be here for you."

Blaine slumped. "What can I say? That I cheated on Kurt? That a good portion of the new directions hardly even look at me anymore? That if I wasn't a good singer that I'd be kicked out probably? That' I barely sleep anymore and I can't remember the last time I ate today? That's I'm so tired of everything I just want to scream then curl up in a ball until I stop feeling like a piece of trash or a horrible person?" he said tears filling his eyes "It's all true take your pick."

"You're not a bad person Blaine Anderson," Sebastian said after Blaine finished rambling. "You're a human being who made a mistake. I should know, I've made tons of them. Yes, you did a bad thing, but that doesn't make you a bad person."

Blaine didn't answer he just pulled his knees to his chest. A soft mew caught his attention and he saw a white cat in the door way. He blinked at the sight. Maybe he was going crazy. Why would a cat be in the dorm. He started as he heard Hunter say "There you are," as he moved off the bed to pick it up. "I was wondering where you went." He added.

"You love that cat way too much Hunter," Sebastian piped up with a mock look of disgust. Turning back to Blaine, "Look, you're not a bad person. So yes, you cheated on Kurt, but what exactly precipitated to lead you there? And from what you've just told us, sounds like you're hungry too. I'm going to go grab you something from the cafeteria. Hunter and that cat of his can keep you company."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a look from both Sebastian and hunter and instead nodded. He became aware of the cat near him sniffing his hand. "Hi there kitty." he said softly. He always did love animals. He was surprised when hunter suddenly nudged the cat to him saying "Here, you can hold him, His name's Mr. Puss." Blaine raised an eyebrow and Hunter shrugged. "My cousin was upset that I got a cat and she didn't so I promised to let her name it. She's 5 years old. "

Blaine had to smile as he petted the soft fur. He had to chuckle at the soft purring the cat was making. "I like him. He's sweet" "Only for you apparently," Hunter chuckled. "He's not always so nice to some of the boys here."

Blaine had to smile and looked down at the cat. "I was always told I had a thing with animals" he said petting the white fur carefully. His mind was still spinning. He still wasn't sure why he was here but he felt more relaxed.

Hunter nodded. "Look Blaine, we want what's best for you. I know it sounds strange coming from me, whom you only met today, but your boys here, they love you. They've all sang your praises from the minute I stepped through the Warbler rehearsal room. From what I can gather, you were the consummate Dalton boy, ambitious, driven, bright and talented. You belong here Blaine."

Blaine felt his fingers pause as the previous topic of conversation came up and looked at Hunter. "I'm not sure if I can come back. Won't that be running away again?" he asked softly

"Is that really running away, or are you simply returning home?" Hunter asked. "You left to make someone happy. But are you truly happy being in a public school where no doubt you've learned everything already back in your sophomore year at Dalton?"

Blaine was silent. He had never really thought of it. "No...I'm not happy." he wasn't. "I...I hate it there. So much. It wasn't so bad at first. Last year I had Kurt but then this year...everything just...fell apart."

"The guys told me that you're a selfless person, and that you left to be with Kurt, even though you said that wasn't the case," Hunter said. "But being selfless doesn't mean sacrificing your own happiness. Don't you think it's time you did something for yourself?"

Blaine stroked the cat who was loving the attention. "I just don't know anything right now. Honestly I don't even know why I asked Sam to bring me here.' he really didn't.

"Sebastian's probably right about why you're here," Hunter answered.

"Of course I'm right," Sebastian said, walking in with sandwiches and pop for the three of them. "What am I right about?"

Hunter rolled his eyes at Sebastian's words but ignored his fellow Warbler's ego and kept talking. "Blaine, Dalton's your home, not McKinley."

"I do miss it." Blaine admitted gently nudging the cat away to get to the food. He honestly had not eaten since breakfast. The cat seemed to huff at losing the petting but he went to a chair to sit on and started licking it's paw as though it didn't care.

"Then come back," Sebastian said. "Everyone loves you here. I'm sure that they'd have no problem with having you return, even though the semester's started."

"It won't be a problem at all, if that's what you want," Hunter said. All Blaine has to do is say the word and he'll make sure that Blaine's enrolled. Hunter was sure that if he couldn't make it happen, which was impossible, Sebastian would make it happened.

Blaine was silent. He still wasn't sure. He admitted to wanting to go back here. He sipped his drink. What was holding him back? Loyalty? Pride? Was he afraid Kurt would get upset if he found out?

"What are you thinking Killer?" Sebastian asked, seeing the wheels in Blaine's brain whirling a mile a minute. One thing about Blaine he always found interesting was that he was so easy to read most of the time. He wore his heart and mind on his sleeve.

"I don't know." he admitted. "It's like...ok...Part of me WANTS to come back" he said looking at his sandwich thoughtfully "But I don't know something is holding me back but I can't say what." He sighed. "Is it loyalty? Pride? The fact Kurt might get upset if he finds out? I'm lost." he said helplessly. He knew this was a bit pathetic but he couldn't help it. He was in a safe place for the first time in weeks and he felt...wanted and safe.

Sebastian and Hunter shared a triumphant glance knowing that they were on the right track to get Blaine back. It was just a matter of time and breaking down those walls. It might not be tonight, but they were both confident that they could get Blaine to agree to a transfer, latest by tomorrow.

"I would guess it's your loyalty," Sebastian answered. "You're loyal to a fault, and always for the underdog. I mean look at the whole thing with Kurt. You wanted to take care of him, and you did. But who took care of you?"

Blaine blinked "We took care of each other" he said slowly. He paused though his mind going to the last few months of Kurt's departure. He had supported Kurt a lot and he was happy to do so but honestly it HAD seemed like he was put on the back burner. And that was the clinch wasn't it? He was in his senior year. He could understand last year because it was an important one for his boyfriend and he could even understand Kurt giving him the silent treatment he had cheated. Kurt had been right he had trusted Blaine and Blaine hurt him. Maybe that's why he wanted to stay at McKinley, to punish himself.

"Be that as it may," Hunter started. "You're clearly unhappy and you've admitted to that. If my calculations are correct, this is your Senior Year. You deserve an amazing one, just like everyone else, with friends who truly support you regardless of what mistakes you've made."

Blaine nodded at the senior year comment. He lips tightened at the mention of friends who truly supported him. Sam was wonderful and a few of the other ND members were nice too but most of them...just looked through him.

"Why don't you sleep on it?" Hunter suggested, knowing not to push any further for the day. Both he and Sebastian had got their points across and it was clear that Blaine was seriously considering returning to Dalton. "We can talk some more in the morning. Besides, I'm sure the guys will want to see you."

Blaine nodded. He WAS tired. "Where do I crash?" he asked. His mind was still spinning from everything he had gone through and talked about in the last few hours

"You can crash here," Sebastian said. "I don't have a roommate so it's probably the easiest."

Blaine nodded sleepily "Kay" he murmured

Not even 20 minutes later he was tucked in and dead asleep.

Sebastian and Hunter didn't say anything further for the night, except that they would regroup in the morning to make one final pitch to Blaine in the form of a song with the rest of the Warblers.

They texted all the Warblers to meet in the morning in their rehearsal room. Phase 1 of get Blaine Anderson back was complete although it was carried out differently than expected. Now it was time for phase too.


End file.
